


Torts

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: It’s Barba’s first day as a professor of law. Reader pays a visit!
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Torts

Rafael dusted the chalk off that rubbed onto his vest. Rolling back his sleeves, he took a step back and looked at his scribbles on the board. Today was a new day for him. After leaving the D.A.’s office after being acquitted from the Householder case, Rafael took much needed time off to reconvene and figure out his priorities.

But Rafael wasn’t meant to be a homebody. He was growing increasingly bored and irritated at home.

It was only at your prodding that he interviewed for the professor opening at New York University.

***

“Rafael,” you said your boyfriend’s name firmly. “I love you but wasting away here at home. You have got to get back out there.”

“No one will hire me. I was acquitted formally but everyone will just think I am a baby killer,” Rafael protested, irritated. He scratched his 5 o’clock shadow and took a large gulp of his scotch. He sat down at the table in the apartment you two shared. Smells of roast chicken and yellow plantains mixed in the air.

You began to slice some tomatoes for the salad you were preparing. You picked up the slivered fruit and tossed them in the bowl with rest of the vegetables and wiped your hands on your apron. You turned to Rafael and placed your hands on your hips.

“Rafael, you live in a place that the men who wrote the law don’t even think about. You’re not a class A felon. This is not your Achilles heel. Just go - go for the interview. Who knows what will happen,” you reasoned. Rafael looked at you intently. You met his stare and cocked your brow, your lips pursed.

Rafael gave an exasperated sigh and threw his hands up. “Fine cariño. I’ll apply.”

“You have to get back out there love. You can’t stay inside forever. It’s not you,” you replied bringing the salad over to the table. You bent down and kissed Rafael softly.

Rafael pulled you into his lap and nuzzled your neck, breathing in your scent. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

****

Rafael’s phone buzzed loudly against the wooden desk, shaking him out of his reverie and back to reality. He saw that it was you and he answered it eagerly.

“¿Chula, que tal?” Rafael greeted you. “Can’t wait to see you later. I made dinner reservations.”

You sighed on the other line, knowing you were about to disappoint him. “Rafi, bad news. The deposition took forever and I missed my flight. I won’t be home until tomorrow morning.”

Rafael sighed, disappointed. “Okay.”

“I just wanted to wish you good luck on your first day. You’re going to do great Professor Barba. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Rafael replied. “Be safe. Call me before you take off.”

You promised you would and you hung up. You looked at the building in front of you, and smiled entering. After speaking with security, you made your way to the lecture hall that Rafael was teaching at.

Through the glass partition, you saw Rafael’s back was to you, so you quietly opened the door and sat in the first empty seat you saw in the back row. Taking the baseball cap from your bag, you slid it on and lowered the brim so that he couldn’t see your face.

“Welcome to Torts. I’m Professor Barba. There are few ground rules…”

You smiled as Rafael went through the ins and outs of the class and his expectations.

“Tort law is the area of law that protects people from bad acts of others. When someone acts in an unreasonably dangerous way, it is called a tortious act. However, tort law is not criminal law. Tort law gives a victim a civil remedy in the courts. The four elements to every successful tort case are: duty, breach of duty, causation and injury,” Rafael continued, his voice booming, filling the hall.

You smiled and discreetly looked around, seeing all the students transfixed on Rafael. You knew he’d be perfect - he had an audience in the courtroom- and now he had one right here.

“The four conditions must be met, each are necessary. None in itself is sufficient. There must be a duty or an obligation. This duty must have been breached. The breach must have a caused…” Rafael continued.

Ninety minutes later, Rafael ended his class, giving instructions on what readings to complete prior to the next class and hinting about a possible quiz in the immediate future.

As the class slowly emptied out, Rafael noticed you in the back, your head still bent.

“Can I help you? I have office hours this afternoon, but another class will be here in about thirty minutes,” Rafael called out you, as he packed up his briefcase.

You looked up, and removed your cap, revealing yourself. “Oh, I think I will need so much help, Professor.”

Rafael was surprised and he gave you a toothy grin. “Y/N - what are you doing here? I thought you had missed a flight.”

“I’m a lawyer darling. I know how to lie,” you teased as you negotiated the stairs and approached him. You pressed your hands against his chest and kissed Rafael.

Rafael returned your kiss and cupped your chin, tilting your face more towards him. You broke the kiss and hopped onto his desk. “You know,” you began, running a finger down the neckline of your blouse, “I never had a professor who looked as good as you.”

Rafael eyed your cleavage and smirked. “No?”

You shook your head. “No… your students are very lucky. I bet your office hours will be packed with students who just cannot seem to focus. They’ll need extra time with their sexy professor.” You began unbuttoning your blouse. Rafael swallowed hard, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

“Cariño,” Rafael warned, his eyes darting to see if anyone was around.

“What?” You asked innocently, batting your lashes, letting your shirt hang open to reveal your lace encased breasts.

“Y/N! It’s my first day!” Rafael hissed. “We can play at home.”

You rolled your eyes and hopped off the desk, turning to show off your derrière. “Oh come on Professor Barba,” you continued to goat. “I bet all of your students will be fantasizing about getting under you. I know if you were mine, it would be all that I could think about.”

Rafael swallowed hard. He could feel his cock twitch as he took in your form. ‘It would be so easy,’ he thought - to just take you where you were. He would just flip up your skirt and unzip his fly… he just knew how wet you were and how easily your pussy would welcome his cock.

“Okay y/n, but we make it quick,” Rafael agreed. Before you could react, Rafael was on you, like a hyena capturing a wildebeest. Rafael spun you around and kissed you hard. Your tongue tangled with his. Rafael tasted like coffee, mint, and something that was uniquely him. You moaned softly as Rafael suckled on your sweet spot. He nipped your neck and you hissed in pleasure. His tongue snaked out to soothe the hickey he left and you groaned again. Your panties were soaking already - you were so turned on and the two of you had just started.

Reaching to your thighs, you shimmied your skirt up and then reached down to pull down your panties to mid-thigh. Rafael copped a feel and he growled at how wet you already were. You writhed against his hand, trying to increase pressure or get him to finger fuck you. Rafael took the hint and slipped one digit inside of you. Your hips bucked automatically to Rafael’s ministrations. You head fell forward, as Rafael thrusted his finger in and out of you in a languid pace. Rafael used his other large hand to undo the fly of his pants and released his aching, weeping cock. Rafael slipped his finger out and you whined at the lost sensation.

Your whines were replaced with moans as you felt the head of Rafael’s cock at your entrance. You lowered yourself further into the desk and braved yourself. Rafael spread your legs a bit further- or as further as they could go with your underwear still at your thighs. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmured as he took in the sight of your naked ass. Teasingly he ran his cock up and down your slit before entering you. The two of you groaned at the sensation. “Remember, gotta be quick,” Rafael groaned. You nodded. “I…I know,” you choked out.

Rafael began thrusting in and out of you quickly. Each snap of his hip propelled you forward. You met his thrusts eagerly and the sounds of furious fucking filled the lecture hall, echoing off the empty room. Rafael reached down to rub your swollen clit and you choked back a sob as pleasure coursed your body.

“I am so close,” you panted. “Give it to me. I want it.”

“Take it y/n,” Rafael growled in response. “Take that cock.”

Rafael’s filthy words were your undoing and you came around his cock, his name on your lips. Rafael followed soon thereafter, his hips stiffening as he emptied his load into you. Rafael chanted your name as if it were a prayer.

The two of you stayed intimately connected for a minute before Rafael slipped out of you. As he tucked himself back into his pants, you reached down to pull up your panties and slip down your skirt. You could feel Rafael’s cum drip out of you and pool in your panties, and out the sides, to your thighs. You felt erotically charged.

“Well, safe to say you’re having a great first day,” you teased pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Rafael wrapped his arms around you, and returned the kiss.

“That I am. But I have to return to my office and get ready for my next class. I’ll see you tonight, definitely dinner.”

You nodded, pulling away to grab your belongings. As you headed to the stairs, you looked back at Rafael. “Hey Professor Barba?”

Rafael looked at you, a flicker of lust in his eyes. “Yes?”

“I think I’ll drop by during office hours. Make sure your door lock works,” you winked.

“You’re incorrigible!” Rafael teased watching you bound up the stairs.

“But you love it,” you called back before exiting.

“That I do,” Rafael murmured as he gathered the rest of his stuff. “That I do.”

*FIN*


End file.
